Shananay
Shanaynay'' ''is a fictional character in the hit web show Shane Dawson TV. She is loud, rude, vulgar, and addicted to drugs and sex. She is a typical "ghetto" girl who thinks she is black, but is white. She is probably one of the most popular characters in the webisodes, seeing as she is most of Shane's videos. Shanaynay first appeared in the webisode titled Ghetto Drive Thru from Hell, working at the drive thru at'' Crackdonalds, a parody of McDonald's. Shanaynay has had a number of jobs and careers throughout the web show. Starting with the drive thru worker, she has worked as a 911 operator and a waitress, along with multiple jobs in between. Shanaynay is killed in the webisode, ''The Death Game: 2, by the girl from The Ring, but she us brought back in later episodes. Shanaynay is portrayed by Shane Dawson. Overview Biography Shanaynay wants to be famous, like Queen Latifah, so she even goes to try out for American Idol. In the webisode titled Who Are We'?, Shanaynay says that she is addicted LSD, weed, speed, ecstasy, and anal sex. But in a later webisode titled American Idol Spoof (the American Idol episode from above), Shanaynay says "Is that like from anal? 'Cause ain't nobody traveling up my dirt road. Hell no!", which shows that Shanaynay doesn't like anal sex. She likes to smoke things, even if she doesn't know what it is or if it makes her have hallucinations. Shanaynay is also an ex-convict, former drug-addict, heroin-addicted, HIV-Positive prostitute. In the webisode titled Why was I born?, Shanaynay appears as "The Ghost of Ghetto's Past," Shane's guardian angel. Shanaynay is constantly swearing, from growing up in the ghetto. She has a best friend named Rhonda, who she is always chatting to on her cell phone. Shanaynay is also always carrying a gun, who she has murdered multiple people with, and robbed stores with, which is why Shane sent her to kill Fred. Shanaynay is also seen hanging out with Shane, but in an episode she doesn't know his name and thinks he's a girl. Shanaynay says that everywhere she goes a pubic hair is always in her food as well. She says she's gotten used to it though, and should just start flossing her teeth with them. Another trait of Shanaynay is that she loves to be in the spotlight of all the videos that she will kill Shane to do it. Appearance Shanaynay has blonde and red hair. It is long and tangled together to the left side of her face. She wears a dark blue bandana around her head and a bunch of make up speared on her face with only one black eyebrow. Shanaynay wears white pearl necklaces, a red T-shirt with a jean jacket on. Shanaynay's original appearance in her first episodes, her hair was more red than blonde and was to the right of her face. She also only wore a white jacket.shananay is also seen with mitchel musso masturbating in his boxer briefs Careers Shanaynay has had multiple jobs in the web show. Here is a list of them: *Drive Thru worker at Crackdonald's. *911 Operator *Driving Instructor at DMV *Mall Gift Wrapper *ShaneDawsonTV shirt advertiser *Porn Star *Prostitute *Canidate for Mr. Youtube *Waitress/Manager at Fu King *Towel folder at Target *Shane's Guardian Angel (The Ghost of Ghetto's Past) *American Idol Contestant Love Relationships Shanaynay has also had many romantic partners throughout the show, although most unnamed. Here is a list of the known ones: *S. Deezy *Miguel *Shane Dawson Victims Shanaynay has killed (or tried to kill) different characters in the show. Here is a list of them: *Shane Dawson *Fred *Ned the Nerd *Jim Makinroe (not on purpose) *Paula Abdul *Randy Jackson (not on purpose) *Simon Cowell (not on purpose) List of Episodes *''GHETTO DRIVE THRU FROM HELL'' *''WHO ARE WE?'' *''911'' *''DMV'' *''THE CHRISTMAS WRAPPER'' *''FLAWS'' *''WHY WAS I BORN?'' *''FRED IS DEAD!'' *''BEYONCE: SINGLE LADIES (SHANEDAWSONTV VERSION)'' *''AMERICAN IDOL SPOOF'' *''HOW TO GET "BIG" ON YOUTUBE!'' *''INTERACTIVE *TORTURE* GAME (THE KILLER)'' *''THE DEATH GAME!!!!!'' *''THE DEATH GAME: 2'' *''THE DEATH GAME: ENDING'' *''THE ANTI-CARL'S JR. COMMERCIAL'' *''GHETTO GIRL MAKE-UP TIPS!'' *''JOE JONAS SINGLE LADIES: REACTION VIDEO'' *''THE GHETTO PRESIDENT OF YOUTUBE!!'' *''MEGAN FOX IS A SEX ROBOT!!'' *''THE WAITRESS'' Category:Characters